This invention relates to a pump particularly, but not exclusively, for pumping liquid to flush a sanitary pan or for pumping water to a discharge means associated with a sink for hand washing purposes or to a shower head. The invention also relates to a reservoir and a pump in combination to provide a self-contained liquid or water supply and pumping capability. The invention also relates to cabins, huts and like accommodation units housing at least one sanitary pan and/or sink and/or shower head for use on building sites, exhibition grounds, camp site car parks and the like, i.e. in all manner of circumstances where sanitary facilities of a permanently installed nature are not available but where such facilities must nevertheless be provided for use of site workers and others, and provided with a pump for pumping liquid to flush the sanitary pan or to pump water to a discharge means associated with the sink, or to the shower head.